memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Redemption II (episode)
Picard organizes a blockade against Romulan support for the forces of Duras. (Season Premiere) Summary Teaser Kurn's ship, the ''Hegh'ta'', with Worf now aboard as tactical officer, is narrowly escaping destruction by two other Birds-of-Prey near a sun. Most of the bridge crew lie dead, and the Hegh'ta is losing shield strength fast. Kurn uses a clever technique of engaging warp drive near the star's surface, causing a solar flare which destroys the two pursuers. Meanwhile, Captain Picard meets with several senior Starfleet officers, including Fleet Admiral Shanthi, to discuss the Klingon civil war. Picard notes that all three engagements occurring in the past two weeks were won by ships loyal to the Duras family. Shanthi reminds Picard that that is irrelevant as far as the Federation is concerned because the Klingon civil war is an internal matter of the Empire. Picard agrees with that, however he points out that if the Duras family is being aided by the Romulan Empire then it is very much a concern of the Federation. Picard points out that the Romulans have tried to destroy the Klingon-Federation alliance for the last twenty years and at the same time the Duras family has been secretly conspiring with them. To Picard it seems strange that the Duras' are able to overpower Gowron's forces at almost every turn. Shanthi speculates that the Duras family may have better leadership and Picard states it's also possible that they're getting help. Picard reminds the admiralty that the Romulans are wiling to take huge risks to gain any advantage they can over the Federation and now, with the future of the Klingon Empire in the balance, can the Federation seriously believe that they will now just stand back and watch? Picard proposes that the Federation send a fleet to the Klingon-Romulan border, engaging in no offensive action, but create a blockade and stop the flow of supplies from the Romulans to the Duras family. Picard further explains that the problem of detecting ships equipped with cloaking devices is solved by La Forge, who has developed the tachyon detection grid, in which several ships create a tachyon field and any cloaked vessel that passes through it would be detected. Shanthi tells Picard that she'll have to clear it with the Federation Council but in the meantime to go ahead and assemble the fleet. Act One The plan is approved easily enough, but requires many vessels to cover the entire Romulan/Klingon border. During a briefing, Riker explains to Picard that Starfleet is spread pretty thin over the quadrant, and Picard is only able to round up 23 vessels in total, including the , the , the , the , the , the , the , the and the . Picard adds that the Tian An Men, the Sutherland and the Hermes may not be completely ready as far as the yard superintendent is concerned but they're going anyway. Picard assigns Riker and La Forge to the Excalibur as captain and first officer as their crew was reassigned when the ship put in for repairs. Picard tells them that he wants the fleet ready by 0900 hours and La Forge and Riker then depart. Data remains for a moment and asks Picard why he wasn't assigned a command. Picard tells him that he thought he would need Data still on Enterprise. Data comments on how Picard has mentioned a lack of senior officers that are available for this assignment. At first, Data thinks that Picard may not consider it time for an android to command a starship so as he plans on setting out ways to improve himself, Picard interrupts him and tells him that the Sutherland is in need of a captain and he can't think of anyone better for the job. Meanwhile, Worf and Kurn celebrate the war by drinking with a number of Klingons, many of whom support the House of Duras. Worf arrives and Kurn introduces him to Captain Larg who commanded the squadron that tried to destroy them the day before. Larg insults Worf by implying that Worf isn't worthy of wearing a Klingon uniform. Worf is incensed and tries to attack Larg but Kurn restrains him, telling him that the capital city is neutral ground and that Larg's men are all around them, as are Kurn's. Kurn and Larg then both pick up a glass of bloodwine and tell each other to die well, then throw the glasses away and then Larg leaves. Worf asks Kurn if he really is drinking with their enemies. Kurn ask him how many of these warriors are with them and how many with the Duras family. Kurn tells them when they meet in battle they will fight to the death but here in the capital city they are all Klingons, all warriors. Worf starts to give Kurn a status report on the repair of the Hegh'ta, Kurn asks him if only duty is in his heart then tells him that they all have duties and responsibilities but at the same time he reminds Worf that they are all Klingons, all warriors, fighting in a glorious war. Kurn asks Worf to contemplate the fact that they will fight battles soon that others can only dream of and it is time to celebrate, for tomorrow they all may die. Kurn asks Worf to forget the status report and go with him and let them live the night together as if it were their last. Worf agrees and goes into the group of Klingons with Kurn. Over in a corner Lursa and B'Etor notice this and note that Worf is trying to be more like Kurn but that it's not working very well. In drydock, the Sutherland is preparing to depart for the fleet. The ship's senior officer, Lieutenant Commander Chris Hobson oversees preparations for the ship to be ready for the fleet. Data enters the bridge and introduces himself to Hobson, and announces he is taking command of the vessel by order of Starfleet Command. Noting a lack of confidence, Hobson requests a transfer, stating his reasons, with the main one he doesn't think an android would be a good captain. Data sympathizes with Hobson, but denies his transfer. Manning tactical, Chief O'Brien informs Picard that the last of the ships assigned has arrived and orders the fleet to get underway. The Enterprise heads towards the Klingon-Romulan border, with other Federation starships right behind. Act Two B'Etor shows impatience with Sela, the Romulan commander who bears a strong resemblance to the late ''Enterprise'' security chief Natasha Yar. The convoy with supplies is late, but Sela gives them good news that Gowron's forces suffered another defeat, and will not trouble their forces there. She assures her that the supplies will arrive. Lursa enters the room and informs Sela that a Federation fleet has left Starbase 234 on a course to Klingon territory, led by Picard. Toral becomes panic-stricken as he fears that the Federation might be preparing to help Gowron. Sela hushes him and orders her aide to return to Romulus with all available ships to a set of coordinates she provided. On Gowron's side, Gowron is given the news about the loss of a key sector. Furious, he says that they destroyed that supply base weeks ago. Kurn says that the Duras must be getting help, but another Klingon warrior steps in and declares non-confidence in his ability to lead, and challenges him. Gowron rises and accepts the challenge, with Worf objecting, stating that the enemy is the Duras. Worf intervenes in the challenge by restraining the warrior, allowing Gowron to run him through with his d'k tahg ending the challenge, and in his words: "Now the ''war can continue!" Elsewhere, the Federation fleet arrives at the coordinates. O'Brien picks up unusual patterns on his sensors, which Picard speculates could be cloaked Romulan ships. He hails the ''Excalibur and orders Riker to deploy the fleet and spread the net. On the Sutherland, Hobson informs Data they've reached the designated coordinates. Before the crew can play their role, the ship's starboard power coupling overloads, flooding several decks with radiation, a sign that the ship was nowheres near ready for deployment. Hobson takes the phasers and torpedoes off-line, but is countermanded by Data, who reminds him that he cannot suggest a course of action without consulting his commanding officer. Hobson replies that he is trying to save the lives of the people on the decks, but reactivates the weapons, only to have them deactivated again by Data's orders. With the fleet in position, Picard asks La Forge how long it will take for the Romulans to detect the grid. Since their sensors are as good as theirs, not long. Despite that they will have the grid detected, Picard orders the network to be activated, regardless. On board the Romulan ship, Sela and her aid picks up the increased in tachyon emissions from the Federation ships, and reminds Sela that they will be detected, cloaked or not. Sela advises her aid that she will have to convince Picard to withdraw. O'Brien picks up activity, and informs that a Romulan Warbird is decloaking, and asks to raise shields. Picard says no and the Romulan ship hails the Enterprise, which Picard responds. As Sela's image appears, Picard nearly has a heart attack and answers with one word. "Tasha?", with Deanna Troi looking on, as if she has just seen a ghost. Sela introduces herself and tells Picard that the woman he knew as Tasha Yar, was her mother. Act Three Sela threatens Picard, telling him he has twenty hours to take the fleet back to Federation space or risk a Romulan attack. In the conference room, Troi senses no deception and believes Sela's claim of being Tasha's daughter. Beverly Crusher, on the other hand, has no medical records of Yar ever being pregnant. Picard suspects she may be a clone or was surgically altered to look Romulan. As soon as Troi and Crusher leave, Guinan arrives and converses with Picard about Sela. She then asks him if he remembers [[Yesterday's Enterprise (episode)|what happened to the previous starship Enterprise]]. Picard recalls the Enterprise-C defending a Klingon outpost on Narendara III from the Romulans. He even acknowledges hearing stories about survivors being taken prisoner on Romulus, but believes they're only rumors. Guinan confirms that there were survivors and Tasha Yar was one of them. Furthermore, since Picard allowed Yar to transfer to the Enterprise-C, Guinan believes he may be responsible for the birth of Sela in the first place. As a result, Picard then decides to arrange a meeting with Commander Sela. Worf argues with Kurn, saying that Gowron should forbid anymore challenges until the war is ended, but Kurn states that it's their way, and asks if he would challenge Gowron, which Worf flatly refuses. Kurn also tells him not to speak of it and reminds him that he convinced him to follow Gowron, and suggests that if it doesn't seem right, then he made the wrong choice to wear the uniform. Kurn stomps out of the room, while supporters of the Duras capture Worf. Act Four Sela meets with Picard in the conference room and answers the one question on his mind: "How could Tasha Yar be her mother?" She explains that a Romulan general saw Tasha, who was about to be executed along with other survivors of the Enterprise-C, and became enamored with her. He offered Tasha an agreement: the others' lives would be spared if she would become his consort. A year later, Sela was born. Then, four years later, on one fateful night, Tasha attempted to take Sela away from her home. As a result, she was executed, even after she was given a home and a child. Everything human about Sela died that day with her mother. Now she's only Romulan. However, Picard doesn't believe her story and it will not influence his judgement the next time they meet. Sela then warns him he has sixteen hours to leave the border, and returns to her ship. Meanwhile, Lursa and B'Etor offer Worf to join them so that together, they could rule the Klingon Empire, but he refuses, knowing the Duras family never cared about honor or loyalty, only power. A moment later, Sela appears on the viewscreen, demanding to know the advantages the Federation have in this war. She then has one of her officers take Worf away for interrogation. Picard devises a new strategic plan: if Gowron were to launch a full attack on the forces of Duras, the Romulans would have no choice but to cross the line to grant assistance. He tells Gowron of this, and he cooperates. In the meantime, Sela plans to disable the blockade at the weakest spot: the point location of the Sutherland. Act Five The attack on Duras works, and the Romulans cross the line. Unfortunately, they flood the entire area with tachyon emissions, making them undetectable. Picard orders the fleet to fall back and reform the blockade farther back. Data identifies a way to find the ships, and disobeys the order, to the chagrin of the already distrustful crew of the Sutherland. Data is able to target the ships with low-yield photon torpedoes, exposing them. Sela orders the ships back, and the short-supplied forces of Duras fall to Gowron's fleets. Although the sisters of Duras escape prosecution, Toral is captured by Worf and other forces of the House of Mogh. Gowron assumes his post as the Klingon chancellor, restores the honor of the House of Mogh, and grants Kurn a seat on the Klingon High Council. Toral's life is handed to Worf, who chooses to spare it. Worf asks Picard for his position back, and Picard happily grants the request. Memorable Quotes "The claim, 'I was only following orders' has been used to justify too many tragedies in our history. Starfleet does not want officers who will blindly follow orders without analyzing the situation. Your actions were appropriate for the circumstances, and I have noted that in your record." : - Captain Picard "You are lucky, Kurn, but luck always runs out. Someday I will stand over your broken corpse and drink to the victory of the Duras!" : - Captain Larg "The time for glory is here. It is not a time to worry about stabilizers. It is a time to celebrate, for tomorrow, we all may die!" : - Kurn, to Worf "I understand your concerns. Request denied." : - Data, refusing Christopher Hobson's request for transfer because of Data's being an android "Silence the child, or send him away!" : - Sela, on Toral Background Information * This episode was the season premiere of the 5th season. * This episode refers to the events from and . * This and are the only two-part episodes that do not use the traditional "Part II" suffix on its title. In this case, the episode is known simply as "Redemption II" instead of "Redemption, Part II." * Footage of the Klingon Bird-of-Prey flying towards the Sun is reused from . * Footage of the USS Excalibur along with the Enterprise-D was reused from "Yesterday's Enterprise". * The Duras sisters are not seen again until the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . * Tony Todd makes his next and final appearance as Kurn in the DS9 fourth season episode . * The Deep Space Nine fifth season opener reveals that Martok fought on Gowron's side at the Battle of Mempa. * Toral is next seen in the Deep Space Nine fourth season episode , where he tries to take over the Empire by attempting to steal the Sword of Kahless from Worf, Kor and Jadzia Dax. * Having served as Captain Benjamin Maxwell's tactical officer aboard the , Chief O'Brien appropriately fills the same role on the Enterprise during Worf's absence. * The starship appears again in this episode, and has been slightly modified, as the Sutherland is noticeably different from the Phoenix. This is most notable in the "dish" on the back of model; the Sutherland has a more triangular "dish" than the round dish of the Phoenix, in which this configuration would be the standard in all future appearances of the Nebula-class. * Ronald D. Moore commented: :"A lot of time had passed between the events in Part I and Part II, so we felt there was enough of a time cut there to justify Worf having switched assignments. What really happened was that we didn't even come up with the story for Part II until after hiatus and we didn't have the idea for putting Kurn and Worf on the same ship until then." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron73.txt * After Sela is introduced to the Enterprise-D, the remaining bridge crew aboard the Enterprise discuss the possibilities of Sela's birth. These reasons include a clone of Natasha Yar infused with Romulan DNA; this is essentially the same concept behind the villain in . Sela is next seen in . * The "Stargazer" may have been a part of Picard's fleet, but was not able to participate in the blockade. The Constellation Class ship which follows the Enterprise is considered by some to be the "Hathaway", but the resolution of the registry on this ship is too low to determine if it is NCC-2893 (Stargazer) or NCC-2593 (Hathaway). * This is the only episode of the Sela arc where she is referred to by name. Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 51, . *In feature-length form, as part of the UK VHS release Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Full Length TV Movies: Volume 3, catalogue number VHR 4103, *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 5.1, . *As part of the TNG Season 5 DVD collection. *As part of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Klingon collection. *In feature-length form, as part of the Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Complete TV Movies collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Denise Crosby as Sela *Tony Todd as Kurn *Barbara March as Lursa *Gwynyth Walsh as B'Etor *J.D. Cullum as Toral *Robert O'Reilly as Gowron *Michael G. Hagerty as Larg *Fran Bennett as Shanthi *Nicholas Kepros as Movar *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Timothy Carhart as Christopher Hobson Special Guest Star *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan Co-Stars *Jordan Lund as Kulge *Stephen James Carver as the ''Hegh'ta'' Helmsman *Majel Barrett as the computer voice Uncredited Co-Stars *Clifton Jones as Craig *Tom Morga as a Romulan guard *Tim McCormack as Bennett (stock footage) *Unknown actor as Terry References ''Ahwahnee'', USS; ''Ajax'', USS ; ''Akagi'', USS, ''Aries'', USS; baktag; Beta Lankal; Berellian; ''Charleston'', USS; Chief of Starfleet Operations; cloaking device; ; ; Daystrom Institute Proceedings; ''Endeavour'', USS; ''Excalibur'', USS; Gamma Eridon; ''Goddard'', USS; Great Hall; ''Hathaway'', USS; ''Hegh'ta'', IKS; ''Hermes'', USS; ''Hood'', USS; ''Hornet'', USS; Journal of Starfleet Technology; Journal of Subspace Research; Journal of the Institute for Unauthorized Experiments; Khitomer Massacre; Klingon history; Mempa, Battle of; Mempa sector; Mempa system; ''Merrimack'', USS; ; Narendra III; ; Observation lounge; photosphere; Prime Directive; Right of Vengeance; Romulan; Scientific Tasmanian; Starbase 234; ''Sutherland'', USS; tachyon detection grid; tachyon scan; ''Thomas Paine'', USS; ''Tian An Men'', USS; ''Trieste'', USS; ; Yard superintendent |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Der Kampf um das klingonische Reich, Teil II es:Redemption, Part II nl:Redemption, Deel II